


Prologue

by bananamoop



Series: Ed is 23 and still has his alchemy and automail verse [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ed Keeps Alchemy, Ed Keeps Automail, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Found Family, Hughes is alive, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Royai - Freeform, Team Mustang - Freeform, almei, dad mustang, ed is 23, edwin - Freeform, hohenheim is not alive tho, hohenheim's sacrafice, team mustang are ed and als parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamoop/pseuds/bananamoop
Summary: Prologue to my post-canon series. Hughes lives., Roy is blind in one eye, and Ed is 23 and still has his alchemy and automail.All fics that come after this stand alone unless stated otherwise!
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Gracia Hughes & Maes Hughes, Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Mei Chan | May Chang & Alphonse Elric, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Ed is 23 and still has his alchemy and automail verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! here is the prologue to my post-canon universe that I like to write fics in. This is here to save from me having to explain the world every single time lol. have fun!

After everything they’d done- discovering the truth about the government, fighting the homunculus, defeating father- The brother’s bodies remained unchanged. Ed looked over at his Alphonse, still imprisoned in a cold steel body. He had failed. His mind was heavy with exhaustion and blood loss as he watched Hohenhiem walk over to Al and say something to him that had caused him to react. Al struggled, but he was too damaged to be able to walk. The muffle sounds of his brother’s screaming swam in his head as his father walked over to him. 

He crouched down and looked into his eyes, “Thank you for raising Alphonse. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you and your mother.” 

There was a flash of light and the heat of alchemic energy, and Hohenhiem vanished. Ed saw as the gate consumed his father and brother. Ed sat there for a moment and processed what he saw. Before panic completely took over, the eyes of the gate returned, and Alphonse returned through it in his own body. 

* * *

Ed had thought that after the Promise Day he would leave the military and go back to Resembool with Winry. After his father sacrificed himself for Alphonse, the brothers had been swiftly taken to the hospital for treatment. Ed’s automail arm had survived the battle, but the port had suffered severe damage. The metal dug into his flesh, and the exposed electrical wiring caused spasms of excruciating nerve pain. The hospital staff had whisked him away for surgery as soon as he arrived. When he came to, he found himself next to his brother, who had been fitted with a feeding tube and hooked up to several IVs. 

When Al was cleared to leave the hospital, the two went to live with Winry and Pinako for the remainder of Al’s recovery. Ed’s years of copious sleep and abnormally high calorie consumption helped reduce his brother’s recovery time; and after Alphonse left to travel with Mei in Xing, Ed joined Winry in Rush Valley. Ed was content. He worked with Winry in her automail shop, running things while she focused on giving her clients the best care possible. He loved being a house husband and taking care of the odds and ends that slipped through the cracks while Winry worked. Being with Winry didn’t mean that he was tied down either. Edward had decided to remain a state alchemist to pay for Alphonse’s medical bills and to take care of Winry and Pinako after everything they had done for them. Every so often he would be called away to help Mustang and his team as an alchemical consultant or an extra pair of hands during a mission, but he spent the overwhelming majority of his time with Winry. His alchemy skills came in handy for odd jobs around the town, and even though he would grumble about it in the moment, he was more than happy to lend a hand. He continued to research alchemy in his free time, and was building an impressive library now that he had somewhere to put one. Occasionally, Ed would travel for a few months to teach a semester at universities around the country. He called almost every night while he was away, and had developed a habit of gushing about his wife to anyone that would listen. He and Winry flourished in their routine. They both continued to exist as individuals while still loving each other and working as a team. Winry running her shop with her amazing husband supporting her, and Ed enjoying domestic life while still being able to travel every once and awhile. 


End file.
